


Futility

by lastofromance



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, PWP, blowjob, lawzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastofromance/pseuds/lastofromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's always about control."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Futility

**It's all about control.**

**It's always about control.**

This was something that Law knew the moment that he'd met Zoro. There was no introduction and none was needed: notoriety did the speaking for both of them. But the way they laid eyes on each other that long time ago without a single exchange of words told its own story. Perhaps another, lesser man might have thought of Law as an accessory to the moment, but one glance was all it took for Zoro to recognize Law's true worth. And that was the reason why Law had stared right back. He, too, was better than coming to that easy and rather mediocre conclusion.

Law supposed that all that time ago, two years and some change to spare, that was when it had all truly started.

**Don't look away too quickly or you will lose.**

**Don't stare too hard, for too long, or you will also lose.**

It was for that reason that after their eyes had met back then, strangers among their own kind in the Sabaody auction house, they'd looked away almost in tandem and refocused on the matters at hand (which involved marines, naturally; it was always marines). Because if either of them had allowed that gaze they'd shared to linger for even a few seconds more, decorum would have been lost and they could have easily been mistaken as men who only saw one thing in each other, and one thing alone. 

And that was far from the case.

**And even though you know that  
it still gets harder and harder to look away from him every time.**

Law’s eyes were locked with the younger male kneeling before him. He liked the way Zoro looked with his muscles all defined in stark relief, the shadows cast by his body across the darkness of the room. How he shimmered with sweat, sliding and dripping from his skin and onto the dark, wooden grain of the floor. His green hair was almost a shocking contrast in the low lamp light flickering in his training room, but it, like his many scars, gave his masculine beauty a sort of balance. Alluring yet still human and not so perfect as to be condemnable... but just close enough to the threshold that Law often entertained the idea of destroying it, of bringing Zoro down to his level. Sullying him. Making him all fucked up and _dirty_. Especially in a moment like this, with the scent of Zoro's body thick and heavy through the room, the sound of the ocean in the air mingling with his soft breaths rolling over the skin of Law's naked balls, his head lowered between thighs parted in expectation and demand. 

Law's arms rest at his sides on the bench, back slouched against the wall, fingers drumming boredly on the wood. Impatient. So very _'get on with it'_. A sentiment mirrored in the apathetic tone of his voice as he delivered a muted command: "If you're going to suck it, then do it already."

It wasn't apathy that burned in his vision, but that didn't matter -- that was just part of the game. And if he didn't say anything, then Zoro could take all of the time in the world half-caught between playing pretend that he didn't need to do this and needing it so badly that it sometimes left him paralyzed. Shaking, mouthing hungrily at the junction between Law's hip and thigh without seeking greater contact. His expression was almost grateful when Law arched his back the slightest amount, body just as forthright as his choice of words. Nudging a half-aroused cock against the edge of a pleased smile before Zoro followed his lead. Open-mouth kisses were pressed to the head, licking it into the soft of his mouth and engulfing it entirely with a warm, wet sweetness that rolled through the Law's center. 

**Because you need this too, sometimes so much that it scares you.**

**But you are still in control here. Not him.**

Law could feel himself twitch, watched his dick harden further and further in that mouth -- _God_ , that beautiful, intoxicating mouth -- until rock solid, the tip flared in definition, impressive and thick with the veins slightly distended. Biting back a groan, Law braced himself with his fingers digging and clenching against the bench, all he could do to not reach out and clutch into green hair and shove the younger male's head into his lap and fuck deep into his throat. He felt a tongue flicker at the opening to his urethra, not too deeply, gentle but deliberate, like Zoro had found something there that he wanted. Something sweet. Something that only Law had to offer.

Yet, something that Zoro would have to really work for if he wanted it; every last sticky drop of the fruits of his labour, though it was hard to consider it much of a chore when they both knew how much he loved it. The taste. The heavy masculine smell. The silky texture of the older man's thick, hard cock. The way Zoro salivated as his mouth slid down its length with intensity. The way his tongue firmly cradled the underside and teased and slicked around Law’s circumcision scar on his upwards glide. And then there was the way that he moaned -- a muffled, depraved moan that Law could barely help but answer with one of his own while sensation hummed through his nerves and made his blood run hot.

**Focus.**

Easier thought than done, and nigh on impossible when he was taken all the way in, inch by inch, deep into Zoro's warm throat until Law could feel the tip of his cock touch its soft, velvety lining. Feeling Zoro swallow, the way he was seemingly made to swallow -- holding the older man in his mouth the way it was also seemingly built to take it in deep. Breathing deep through his nose, gag-reflex trained down to non-existence, small hitches of desire and heat in his unsteady inhales and exhales. Without looking, Law knew that Zoro was just as hard as he was, if not more -- dripping and twitching between his heavy, muscular thighs -- knew that he could get off on this without being touched, just with the knowledge alone of what he was doing and the effect it always had on the pirate captain. _He loves this._ Not only for the ability to slowly watch all control slip away from the older man, but for everything else that went along with it. 

**Still, he is only a man, just as human and subject to fallibility as you are.**

**You can do this.**

It felt like a lie in his mind as he warred with baser instinct while Zoro's movements grew in confidence. Law's head tilted back, chin jutting up towards the ceiling. He grit his teeth through yet another moan that loosed itself as a soft growl. He finally reached forward, threading his fingers into short, unruly, sweat-damp green hair. Not guiding or forcing, but simply feeling the slow but steady bob of Zoro's head beneath his palm. Sliding up and down, up and down, and the pause of him sucking and lavishing the tip of the older man's dick almost tenderly. As if he was giving it love. Praise. Worship. All with long, generous laps of his tongue around the underside of the flared rim, slicking indecently around its circumference. Loud slurps and obscene wet sounds filled the air and mingled with their laboured breaths as each one of Law's quiet gasps grew deeper in response to Zoro's eager movements. 

Law tried to force himself to relax, tried to hold back the involuntary urge to lift his hips in response to the swordsman's perfect, generous mouth. Still, he faltered, the tension in his muscles pushing his body into an inarticulate arch to feel more of that _hotwetsoftfuckyes_ heaven, hands falling back and scrambling to regain purchase upon the bench. They curled into its edge and clung there, blunt fingernails gathering splinters into the soft pads of his fingertips as he rode himself deep into Zoro's throat, rode him hard, rode him because he was could. Because Zoro was willing and wanting, and the moment where his one, dark, watery eye bleared apart to gaze up at Law's -- yellow to black -- the tangled, lost look found there was practically begging Law to do it. 

"You -- _nhh_ \-- are too... too good at this, Zoro-ya."

The responding moan from the younger man was quiet, nasal and almost nonexistent, but also complacent and pleased as he swallowed deeply around Law's cock every time it thrust upwards into his lush, pliant lips. Stretched wide with every drag, pink and puffy, saliva and pre-cum glistening wet at the corners and dripping a vulgar mess down his chin. 

"Mmm. Because you taste really good...." Zoro said softly around him, his voice clear as though speaking around the hilt of a katana clenched in his molars. But it was much lower than when caught in true battle, more sultry, and completely wrecked. Words that caused a shiver of heat to run through Law's sensitive flesh, made his stomach muscles clench, fluttering and trembling as he felt the swordsman press his forehead into Law’s abdomen. Softer, silkier words followed, worked from Zoro's heavily laden throat -- his version of a whisper, his version of a plea, his version of anything at all, "But I want more. I wanna taste it when you cum." 

**No. Don't listen to him. Not yet. Not so soon.**

**Not. Fucking. Yet.**

Cold superiority was quickly becoming non-existent. The delicate throb of Law's heart was in his ears, sweat touched his brow, and tension drew his thighs open wider in a demand for a breathless _'more'_ that the last remnants of his pride refused to voice. His weight sagged further on the bench, his shoulder blades and the back of his skull scraped the wall behind him. Still, he struggled to keep a hold of his senses as his body's threshold of pleasure was pushed to it limits. One hand lifted from its grip on the edge of the bench and found its way to his own mouth, teeth grinding into his knuckles when Zoro's tongue moved in a way that Law had never dared to even dream of before. And proved to them once and for all how ineffective he could be at subduing his outcries, no matter how he tried to stifle them. A sudden "Aaah!" that startled his own self with its lack of restraint, sweetly musical, yet truculent, around tattooed fingers turning white and numb with his own bite.

Subconsciously, Law was aware of the bruising in his thighs where the younger swordsman was forgetting his own strength as he kept Law in his clutches, holding the older man tight and still. But the pain of it wasn't fully registering, somewhere off toying and flirting with the lines of complete bliss until it dissipated, lost along with what had once been Law’s indomitable will. What had become of the man who had once been so detached and untouchable? The man who had been known for his bored indifference towards others, more confident in himself than any other man. Almost, but not quite. Not then. Maybe not ever again. Not when there existed a man named Roronoa Zoro, who had it so much that it may as well have been his prerogative to take Law apart, piece by piece. 

And if those pieces formed anything cohesive at all in that moment -- if he was ever anything at all, if he'd ever been anything before -- that was all gone. Lost on the white noise riding through his brain as his body shuddered through mounting intensity. 

He could feel it as blunt, clipped fingernails raked down his thighs; could feel a groan vibrate through him, his cock giving a large twitch of interest. One of Zoro's hands dropped down between Law's spread thighs and cupped his balls, squeezing and rolling them firmly but gently with fingers that knew exactly how he liked to be touched. Law's spine curved in sheer pleasure, felt it in and out of his pores, felt it like liquid in his mind, felt it expanding in him viscerally as he wrestled with the urge to just let himself go. To give up the last vestiges of the control he tenaciously held as it threatened to slip from his grasp, and just...

And just...

**Fuck.**

... Just slip and slip away, because it was so much easier to lose control than maintain it. Open himself up, let someone else inside and become the type of effortless, easily mastered, and predictable thing that he would usually antipathize. Hand himself over to ecstasy freely; be the one who gives rather than the one who takes; beg and be shameful because it's the uncomplicated and simple thing to do. Law could never bring himself to such lows, but there was also only so much he could take when his cock was engulfed completely in Zoro's soft and wet mouth. The pressure was too much, building to culmination, slipping in and out between stuttered little sounds of complete abandonment. Needy and wanton, soft, throaty groans, and he breathed in deeply, taking in how Zoro's scent overpowered everything else. 

Law knew he was going to cum, but that didn't matter. It was already too late to reel himself back in, and he found himself carried beyond his limit.

He couldn't hold back anymore. He never could. It was possible that he never would, but he would sooner die than ever stop trying -- no matter how it would affect him, no matter how hard it hit his pride where it hurt the most. He still loved the feeling every time despite his internal struggles, but more importantly, Zoro loved it just as much, if not more.

"Zoro-ya..." the only word Law managed, an unnecessary warning before his voice broke off and orgasm hit him like lightning, like a fulminating countershock, and he forgot how to use language in the space of a second. Forgot how to breathe, forgot how to think, forgot his own name, and simply lost himself in a primeval state of bliss. Only the delirious wisps of cloud nine's upper precipice existed in his brain, and there was heat and pleasure and Zoro. Just _Zoro._ Always in his mind, in his blood, under his skin. Gorgeous and frenetic and imperfect Zoro, whose movements were unabating, riding Law's orgasm with a plunging mouth as cum shot across his tongue and hit the back of his throat. Hot, hard, thick, lapped up like a rare delicacy, and Law shook and shook and trembled as each last drop was worked from him, all swallowed with absolute reverence.

He remembered to breathe again when his lungs began to burn, and his body relaxed completely against the wall behind him, boneless. Eyes shut. Inhaling and exhaling when there wasn't really much more that he could do, all useless and spent, only with energy enough to reach out and trace the indecent curve of Zoro's lips. A heavy gaze opened up just enough to watch the younger man whose mouth remained stretched out around the width of Law’s cock, working it until it went soft and over-sensitive. And then, only then, Zoro slowly withdrew.

**It's over. We’re done. For now.  
He has what he came for. He should have no use for you now, but....**

If there were anything ever conclusive to be drawn from the spotted amalgam that made up Law's vast amount of personal experiences, it was that all attachments, even the strongest of them, were predisposed to wither away. Cold logic dictated that Zoro would inevitably retreat into abstraction when moments like these were left to the decay of their mutability. To Law, there was no such thing as a moment -- nor a connection -- made to last.

Yet, he still found himself longing for Zoro in every way imaginable, perhaps more than ever before. A feeling that had proliferated over time with every glance, every touch, and every word exchanged between them. 

When a tattooed hand moved to caress Zoro's cheek and slid down, desperate to feel a rapid pulse before it slowed, a heat before it cooled, Zoro not only leaned into that touch, but followed it with a kiss pressed to the palm of Law's hand. Another to the pale and tender underside of his wrist, and then his forearm. The shape of the heart tattoo on Law's right bicep was traced upwards with the brush of a puffy, flushed bottom lip, trailing to his shoulder as Zoro rose up fully on his knees.

He looked so penitent, Law thought, for someone who had been all but worshiping another man’s cock only minutes ago. Law resisted an arrogant smile. Instead, he kept his expression as neutral as possible and took to indulging himself in the sight of Zoro, the gleam of his naked skin, the angles of his cheekbones and brow, and the tension of his jaw. The way he gracefully moved upwards with every soft and weightless press of slick lips, leaving burning traces, scintillas of emotion, as they fleetingly traversed Law's naked skin.

With an ease that no one else could attain, no matter how practiced, the younger swordsman slowly crawled his way onto the bench and straddled Law's thighs. The conclusion of his trail of kisses was met with expectation; the older male lifted his head to press against Zoro's sticky-soft mouth with his own. The way they kissed was slow, sweet, like honey in Law’s mind, though the salty taste of his own seed lingered on his tongue as it slicked the surfaces of Zoro's mouth. 

Blind fingers studied naked skin, explored, and caressed. There wasn't a single place on the younger swordsman's body that Law didn't already know by rote; everything was an old memory. Every bend, every curve, every crevice, he already knew how all of them felt under his hands. He knew the tenderness of Zoro's throat, the strong pulse beneath his jaw, and the comforting familiarity of soft green hair when Law wove his fingers into it. He knew them because they were parts of a whole that belonged to no one else. Zoro was _his._

**It's always about control.  
But is that all this really is to you?**

**You should know better than that by now.**

"We..." Zoro attempted to speak against Law's mouth, voice quiet and breath hot. "I...." 

"Don't. There is nothing to say that I don't already know," Law murmured in reply, lips curling back in amusement. This was a little white lie. He knew Zoro physically; that was simple. In all else, well-reasoned assumptions reigned over true knowledge. There was no certainty in anything between them, but for the time being, he couldn't bring himself to care. His head tilted and he bestowed a light kiss to Zoro's brow before he continued, "Your actions speak for you as always, Zoro-ya. You carry them out so well."

There were some things better left unsaid, and silence was the only thing that Law was truly prepared to confront anyway. All else could come later.

"Good to know. Whenever you're ready for more, just say the word."

**You won't lose yourself to him so easily next time.**

Law turned back to gaze at Zoro as he had so many times before, fingertips skimming through his hair with praise, fondness, affection, all the while knowing that he gave himself far too much credit.

**Author's Note:**

> Perverse friends encouraged and inspired this (or more accurately, "enabled") . Law's stoicism goes pretty much nonexistent when Zoro's mouth is involved.
> 
> Also, many thanks to my beta! So appreciate! <3


End file.
